


Fall

by JuniorJumat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorJumat/pseuds/JuniorJumat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jatuh dari podium. Baik. Jatuh. Oh! Penyelamat! Iblis? Bukan, ia hanya Mr. Michaelis. Dan maaf, baik, narasi tidak akan salah menyebutkan identitas di summary lagi. Baik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Seperti _tag_ yang kucantumkan, AR, jadi ya, meskipun ini mengambil adegan dari manga chapter 75, tapi banyak sekali fakta di manganya yang tidak kuacuhkan. Sebab kenapa? Karena kalau tidak begitu cerita tidak akan berjalan, dan sungguh, aku ingin sekali membayangkan Claude/Sebastian dalam rupa Wiston School! *oh yeah, sampai kapan juga bayangan kepalaku si Johann itu Claude versi art manganya :3*
> 
> Jadi? Semoga anda menikmatinya~

Seumur-umur, sekalipun hampir banyak orang tahu mengenai kebiasaannya terjatuh saat menuruni podium, tak ada satupun orang yang mau menyangganya, menangkapnya, atau setidaknya — oh, ya. Mereka **terlalu** hormat sampai enggan melakukan hal itu. Baik, baik, pria itu mengerti.

Ia menunduk, menatapi anak-anak tangga satu-persatu dengan tatapan datarnya. Dan lalu tanpa menghela nafas, mengangkat kaki sebagai langkah pertamanya. Baiklah...

 _*tap*_ , sebagai _backsound_ pendramatisasian suasana...

... kemudian untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tak sengaja terpeleset, lagi. Oke? Tekankan pada kata tak sengaja. Tak—se-nga-ja. Dalam Kamus Besar Bahasa, sengaja diatikan sebagai: (verbal) 01. dimaksudkan (direncanakan); memang diniatkan begitu; tidak secara kebetulan, atau 02. dibuat-buat. Dan ya, secara yakin, kesadaran hampir genap seratus persen, meskipun ia sedikit meragukan akibat statusnya sebagai _bizzare doll_ , bahwa ia tidak, sama sekali tidak, pernah terpikirkan seperti itu.

Lagipula, sekali lagi. Siapa yang mau berdarah-darah setiap kali wajahnya menabrak mulusnya lantai dengan amat keras? Bukan ia, percayalah. Sekalipun ia sudah tidak dapat merasakan rasa sakit lagi.

Tunggu, apakah penting juga untuk mayat hidup sepertinya mempertanyakan alasan tindakannya?

Ah, ya. Tuntutan fanfiksi. Baik, kembali pada mode peran. Yaitu — jatuh.

" _Vice-Pricipal_!"

Namun semua skenario berubah, ketika sepasang tangan mendadak menyangga tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat.

Memeluk?

Tidak, tidak. Kedua tangan itu hanya melingkar saja di bagian punggung dan belakang kepalanya. Sebatas menahan berat tubuhnya saja.

_Kerja bagus, Sebastian. Kau memang iblis yang bisa diandalkan!_

Johann berkedip. Lalu menelengkan kepala beberapa senti tanpa sedikitpun mengubah ekspresi datarnya. Ia tadi tidak salah membaca, kan? Narasi sebelumnya memang menyebut nama Sebastian.

_Sang iblis..._

_Si karakter utama..._

_Yang katanya super tampan dan diam-diam mengidap kecenderungan pedophilia pada lawan kontraknya..._

_Bizarre doll_ itupun mendongak, dan langsung menatap sepasang mata merah yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Mata, tersenyum? Ah, kesalahan narasi, lagi.

Lagipula, di hadapannya itu bukan si Sebastian. Tapi Mr. Michaelis, kepala asrama _Sapphire Owl_. Sungguh, ia harus memperingatkan agar narasi lebih berhati-hati lagi. Bagaimanapun jika Mr. Michaelis tidak terima identitasnya diubah semena-mena seperti tadi, ia bisa menuntut sebagai bentuk pencemaran nama baik. Mengerti? Itu berbahaya sekali.

Ia pun balik menyentuh tubuh pria di hadapannya itu. Hanya sekedar mencari tumpuan, tenang saja. Sebab pelecehan seksual di depan khalayak itu bukan tindakan yang terpuji. Johann mengangguk di dalam hati, sambil menegakan tubuhnya, lalu menunduk.

Baru menyadari jika guru di hadapannya itu lebih pendek darinya. Tapi tetap tergolong tinggi, baik. Dan juga memiliki pinggang kecil yang manis... Sepasang mata dengan bulu mata yang lentik, kacamata berganggang tipis, rambut halus kehitaman.

Johann berkedip, sekali lagi.

"Kau cantik." Alih-alih mengatakan ucapan _mainstream_ macam terima kasih.

Dan tak ayal, senyum di bibir Sebastian turun beberapa milisenti, canggung. Karena, tentu saja, ucapan yang seharusnya bisa dimasukan dalam pelecehan verbal itu diucapkan di tengah-tengah acara pesta pembukaan Turnamen Kriket Antar Asrama, dan tanpa terkecuali, dilakukan tepat setelah pidato. Yang mana artinya masih banyak pasang mata yang terfokus pada sang Wakil Kepala Sekolah itu.

— dan sebelum Johann kembali memprotes bahwa narasi kembali melakukan kesalahan pengetikan nama, sang iblis, yang kini sedikit tak rela masih harus tersenyum (karena sumpah, tadi sekilas ada tawa yang ia dengar dari balik punggungnya, Ciel?), membalas balik.

"Err..." Sungguh? Ia harus menjawab itu? Sungguh? Oh, terkutuklah si naskah, terpuruklah. "Te-rima, kasih?"

Perhatikan, ia menggunakan akhiran tanda tanya. Jangan lupa.

Johann, dengan ekspresi datarnya, mengangguk, lalu berterima kasih sebagaimana mestinya (akh—HIRNYA!), sebelum berjalan meninggalkan sang iblis.

Baik, bukan sang iblis, kata itu tak akan digunakan lagi. Pencemaran nama baik, mengerti. Profesor Michaelis, paham. Tidak, narasi akan lebih berhati-hati untuk ke depannya. Terima kasih atas koreksinya—

Johann menelengkan kepala lagi. Lalu baru menyadari sekilas dialog naskah yang harus ia pikirkan sebagai ending cerita.

Dan sungguh, ia mengerutkan kening karenanya.

"Aku... berharap suatu hari nanti, di kehidupanku selanjutnya bereinkarnasi sebagai — iblis? Sungguh? Untuk apa?"

Oh, lalu Johann mengangguk paham. Agar bisa bertemu dengan si cantik lagi, baik. Meskipun ia heran, bukannya mudah? Toh, Mr. Michaelis adalah salah satu guru di sekolah ini. Dan mengapa pula ia harus menjadi iblis?

Agar seimbang? Tuntutan karena kemiripan dengan karakter di _season_ kedua?

Oh, absurd sekali. Sungguh.

Jadi ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda beberapa detik sebelumnya. Mengakhiri cerita tanpa klimaks yang jelas. Baik, narasi yang salah, mengerti.

Maka akhir kata...

Ceritapun...

**BERAKHIR~***

**Author's Note:**

> Endingnya kurang memuaskan? Aku tahu :( Tapi adakah diantara kalian yang langsung berpikir, "Oh! Pairing ini masuk akal juga!" Setelah membaca fanfiksi ini? Adakah? Ayo! Jangan biarkan daku berlayar sendiri! Anggap saja ini Claude/Sebby versi Sekolah! Anggap saja! *sebab yang nulis ini juga mikir seperti itu* Dan lalu tulis ficnya biar rame!
> 
> *hening*
> 
> Ah, ya. Baru sadar. Bukannya fanfiksi pair Claude/Sebastian di fandom indo juga jumlahnya **bahkan** kurang dari sepuluh? Haaah...*lalu pundung*


End file.
